The Weight Of The World
by musguita
Summary: 31 de Octubre de 1981 es el día que cambia sus destinos para siempre y pierden la poca inocencia y luz que quedaba en sus vidas ensuciadas por la traición y la guerra. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew


**The Weight Of The World**

_Every little piece of your life  
Will mean something to someone_

_(__**The Weight Of The World, Editors**__)_

**I. James.**

Harry es una pequeña gran burbuja de felicidad y nunca dejarás de sorprenderte de tu suerte. Esa felicidad se expande y acaba por engullir a cualquier persona que se acerque a él. Por eso te pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo tan cerca de Harry que Lily siempre bromea con la posibilidad de que tengas "hijitis." No dejarás que nadie te lleve a San Mungo para intentar curarte. Es una causa perdida.

Cuando Lily te dijo que estaba embarazada tardaste diez minutos en reaccionar –no una hora como siempre asegura Sirius,- y durante los meses restantes muchas noches tenías sueños en los que McGonagall te nombraba el peor padre de la historia del mundo mágico y el muggle, o tu hijo nacía con cornamenta y Lily te dejaba porque por tu maldita condición de animago habías condenado a tu hijo a una vida llena de humillaciones. Y aunque no lo decías en alto, cada día que pasaba tenías más miedo y estabas seguro de que serías un padre pésimo. Tú mismo más que nadie, eras conscientes de tu pasado. Merodeador y condenadamente arriesgado. Sin embargo, el día que nació, supiste que esas dos cualidades acabarían jugando a tu favor algún día de un modo u otro.

Harry apenas llevaba unos minutos en el mundo cuando abrió los ojos y tú le dijiste a Lily con los tuyos llenos de lágrimas que te estaba mirando. Ella te contestó que aquello era imposible por un montón de razones científicas como que los bebés no podían ver con nitidez hasta pasados los tres meses. Todo eso eran estupideces. Hasta que no enfocó la vista en ti y te sonrió exclusivamente a ti, sentiste celos de esa conexión que sí tenía con Lily y contigo no. Lo normal hubiese sido que tuvieses celos de tu hijo y no de tu mujer. Pero opinabas que no era justo que se te privase de algo así por muy natural que fuese.

La primera noche que pasó Harry en casa pensaste en la maldita profecía. No era posible que alguien tan inocente y alegre tuviese que cargar con un destino tan horrible y oscuro. Y como otras noches que lo recordabas, lloraste mientras Lily te abrazaba y te decía al oído que todo saldría bien. Hablasteis del futuro de Harry. Desde entonces sueles pensar en ello antes de atormentarte porque tu hijo es el objetivo número uno del brujo más diabólico que ha existido jamás. De todos modos, tú eres su padre y una de esas obligaciones que estás dispuesto a cumplir con gusto es protegerle. Harás lo que sea por cumplirlo.

Ningún familiar ha atentido nunca a la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Está claro que Harry será un Gryffindor, pero aún así, tú quieres verlo. Hablarás con McGonagall y el mismísimo Dumbledore para que te permitan asistir con Lily y Sirius. Suele advertirte sobre la posibilidad de que sea Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Ni ella se atreve a plantear lo que es algo prácticamente imposible. Harry jamás será un Slytherin y lo sabes porque eso es descabellado y el mundo acabaría implosionando. Así que siempre le dices que Harry será un Gryffindor porque no puede ser de otra forma teniendo una madre tan valiente. Lily siempre te besa y te susurra que tú también tienes parte de culpa en ello.

A veces te sientas en el pequeño jardín trasero y no miras nada en particular. Simplemente posas la vista sobre algo que sea insignificante y te mantenga concentrado en ello. Hasta las cosas más simples pueden resultar complejas. Y piensas. Tal vez demasiado, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Piensas en la vida que tienes, en la que quisiste tener y en la que quieres. No son tan diferentes como uno podría pensar, aunque tú sabes bien cuáles son los pequeños detalles que las hacen tan distintas. La vida que tienes es en parte la que nunca quisiste tener. Escondido, aburrido y cansado de huir. Ansias coger tu varita y vivir alguna aventura. No dices que criar a Harry no lo sea. Merlín, es una aventura para la que nadie está preparado y en ocasiones te sorprendes a ti mismo al verte tan emocionado. Vivir con Lily tampoco deja de ser otra aventura. Esa es la parte de la historia que siempre quisiste, y tienes, y quieres. Reconoces que es el denominador común. No es un secreto que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, incluso cuando eras un niñato de catorce años con un concepto infantil y absurdo del amor y les decías a tus amigos que sería la madre de tus hijos.

Ojalá supieses con exactitud el momento en el que te dejó de ver como el arrogante de Potter y empezó a mirarte como a James. Porque recuerdas con una memoria pasmosa el día que te llamó James por primera vez, las palabras exactas y el modo en el que te miraba y esa noche le dijiste a Sirius que lo ibas a conseguir. Lily Evans se iba a enamorar de ti y te conformabas con que lo hiciese la mitad de lo que tú lo estabas de ella.

Tal vez Harry no fue lo que planeaste, pero sin duda es lo que siempre has querido sin saberlo. Sin embargo la vida que tiene, la que los tres tenéis, no es la quieres para ninguno de vosotros. Odias las miradas comprensivas de Lily cuando sale a relucir el tema de vivir como unos criminales. No debería ser así. Debería estar furiosa y gritar y maldecir al mismo Dumbledore por ser tan rematadamente sabio y decir que era lo mejor para Harry, para vosotros. No es lo mejor, pero es lo correcto y has aprendido que la vida no solo depende de lo que tú deseas. Depende de que tu hijo esté vivo. Aunque su vida dependa de la tuya.

Mientras, anhelas la vida que debería tener. Tanto que duele. Y a pesar de ser un dolor intangible a veces crees que podrías cogerlo y lanzarlo contra una pared y verle hacerse añicos. Entonces cogerías a Harry y Lily y te los llevarías lejos de allí. Os esconderías de todos, incluso de los buenos y empezaríais a vivir la vida que merecéis.

Te sientas en el sofá frente a Harry y él no deja de reír con esa vocecita pequeña y angelical. De tu varita empiezan a emerger pequeñas bocanadas de humo de colores. Alza sus bracitos e intenta cogerlas con las manos. Se le escapan entre los dedos y ríe más fuerte. Le hacen cosquillas y por un momento envidias la capacidad que tiene para sorprenderse por todo. Es un brillo incesante en sus ojos verdes, en los ojos que ha heredado de Lily –y das gracias por ello, demasiado tiene con tu pelo y quién sabe si en el futuro sufrirá las consecuencias de ser tu hijo y acabará casi tan miope como tú-.

Le dices en voz baja _"te quiero, Harry"_. Porque cuando nació te propusiste decírselo todas las veces que lo sintieses. Sabes que siempre está ahí, pero hay momentos en los que el dolor que te produce quererle tanto es físico. Te pasará la vida doliéndote el pecho cuando le mires, le oigas, juegues con él, le enseñes todas esas lecciones que todo padre debe enseñar a un hijo en algún momento y cuando aprenda otras que seguramente Lily no aprobará. Pero eso será un secreto entre vosotros.

Lleva el pijama azul que le regaló Remus por su cumpleaños. Te asalta otra vez esa sensación de impotencia, de tratar de no pensar en que puede ser el espía. Dios santo. Un traidor entre La Orden, y lo peor de todo es pensar que puede ser cualquiera de tus amigos. Sirius no. Ni si quiera se te cruzó por la cabeza cuando él mismo te dijo que deberías desconfiar de todo el mundo incluido él. Independientemente del pacto que hicisteis el primer año en Hogwarts. Aquello de hermanos hasta la muerte no son cosas que tú le juras a cualquiera. Le diste un puñetazo y le hiciste jurar que jamás volvería a insinuar una cosa así. Remus tampoco puede serlo. Porque Remus es otra parte de tu vida y tú de la suya. Mucho más de lo que pueda imaginar la gente. El hecho de que Remus no comparta todas tus fechorías y tus alocados planes no significa que sea menos que Sirius. Y Peter… Cualquiera que piense seriamente que él podría ser un mortifago está demente. Incluso el pequeño Peter con todas sus inseguridades es demasiado valiente para caer en eso.

Ojalá todo el mundo tuviese la misma suerte que tú en ese sentido.

Lily entra en el salón y dice y que ya es tarde para que Harry esté despierto. No te queda otro remedio que cogerle en brazos y él hace un pucherito. Parece que no tiene más ganas que tú de terminar con la diversión, pero tú conoces a su madre desde hace más tiempo y sabes que es tentar demasiado a la suerte si le pides que os deje un poco más. Le sonríes y guiñas un ojo y se lo das a Lily.

De pronto oyes un ruido ensordecedor y la sensación de vértigo es espantosa. Es como si supieses exactamente que es la última vez para todo. Para besar a Lily y decirle que seguirás amándola en la otra vida. Para mirar a Harry y sonreír y pedirle disculpas porque ya no estarás para llevarle a King's Cross, enseñarle a jugar a Quidditch y regalarle el Mapa del Merodeador. Por no crecer a su lado. Porque tú te irás, pero él se tiene que quedar. Es un parpadeo eterno en el que te da tiempo a saborear el miedo en la boca y a sentir el corazón a punto de explotarte en el pecho.

Vas a morir.

'_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –'_

Las dos últimas palabras que escuchas son afiladas y frías.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

James Potter ya no está.

* * *

**N/A:** _esta historia nació en Octubre del 2007 con la única intención de recordar lo que fueron las vidas y desgraciadamente muertes de James y Lily Potter, dos de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga de HP. Después pensé que podría desarrollarlo un poco más e incluir a tres ejes fundamentales en toda esta historia: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew porque aquel día no solo perdieron a dos de sus mejores amigos, pero sus vidas cambiaron de una manera radical y dramática en pocas horas. Una profecía que no solo marcó a Harry Potter._

_Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a Nagini86, porque bueno, _ella sabe por qué Lily le eligió.


End file.
